Big Bad Bats
by smalld1171
Summary: They're big. They're black. They have wings. What could possibly go wrong? *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**I just felt like writing a little something today and this is what popped into my head and made its way onto the page. As always I appreciate anyone who takes the time to have a look. I don't own anything SPN-related. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome! Thanks :)**

* * *

"So what are we talking about here? Giant bats? C'mon, that's a little far fetched even for us isn't it?"

"Well, I'm just going by the eye witness accounts. Something is taking these people Dean and it would seem the sudden appearance of giant black bats could have a little something to do with it. Just cuz we've never come across it before doesn't mean they aren't out there. We've seen plenty of other weird shit."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Relax Sammy, don't get your panties in a bunch. What else do we know about these monsters of the sky?"

"Not much. People say that they only come out on full moons..."

"Oh, come on! Full moons? That's a little too cliche don't you think?"

"...and anyone who is unlucky enough to be outside when they arrive..."

"Let me guess, they are never heard from again. And the town goes about its business until the next full moon and then it starts up all over again. That about sum it up little brother?"

"Uh, yeah, that's about it. You are pretty good at this Sherlock however there is one more important detail to consider."

"Oh? Well my dear Watson, what detail may that be?"

"Every time they return there are more of them. Started with a few and one of the townspeople went missing. Then, on the next cycle, a few of the men went out armed with weapons to see if they could take them out. The men never came back. And the next time there were more..."

"...and they told two friends, and they told two friends... and so on...an so on. So just how many of these things are we looking at Sam?"

"I don't know, maybe a dozen."

"Peachy. Ah well, sounds like a waste of time to me, too many ghost stories around the campfire, but what the hell, when in Rome..."

"The next full moon is tonight so maybe you and I can find out what's going on around here. See for ourselves."

"Sure Sammy, it'll be like a stakeout. A creepy, weird, freaky stakeout where we get to go scope out flying rats. I hate rats Sammy."

"They are bats Dean. Anyway, you can sit this one out if you want, I'm sure I can handle it. After all, I know how much you hate anything with wings or a long, skinny, rat like tail."

"No way dude. If there really are giant bats flying around out there you are not going alone. And plus, when we discover it's just a hoax I am so gonna say I told you so."

"Sure man. And hey, don't worry, your little brother will protect you from the big bad bats Dean."

"Shut it, bitch."

"Whatever you say, Jerk."

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter two for your perusal. I am trying a total dialogue format for this story so I hope it isn't too choppy. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, I appreciate it. Please, feel free to let me know what you think of this installment. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

"Do we even have a plan?"

"Well, we don't have a lot of time here Sam so we'll have to improvise."

"I was afraid of that."

"Okay look. You need a plan? Let's see, I don't think we have the how to kill giant bats manual so how about this? We go outside, wait for the nasties to do a fly by, aim at bats, shoot bats. Bats die and you and I will be adored and viewed as heroes to the folks of this town. Maybe the ladies will want to reward us? Okay bro, enough with the look. Fine, we can just ride off into the night instead."

"So in other words we don't know what we are doing, what we are facing, and don't have a plan."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Look Sam, I'm still not even convinced that there is anything here other than people letting their imaginations go wild to explain some missing persons. So, either we scope out the place tonight or we wait and see who else in this town disappears. IF anyone disappears. Your choice."

"Right. Okay. Just, please, don't go off half-cocked and get yourself hurt Dean."

"Sammy, you know me. Nothing to worry about. When do I ever go around half-cocked?"

"Dude, that does not make me feel any better."

* * *

"Here they come!"

"Get down Sammy!"

"Dean! Look out!"

"AHHH! Son of a bitch! You ugly, piece of shit, mother... I'll rip your fricken wings off you overgrown rat! Sam, a little help here dude!"

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!"

"Rule number one, never, ever turn your back on a pissed off Winchester. Time to die fugly. Say hello to my little friend!"

"Dean!"

"Damn! That is just gross!"

"Dean? You okay?"

"Peachy."

"Ugh, that is all kinds of nasty dude. Nice shot."

"Do ya think? How the hell was I supposed to know the thing would explode? I mean c'mon, what kind of evil bastard blows up with one shot? Amateurs! You should have told me I needed a freakin umbrella!"

"Well you didn't even think they were real until five minutes ago. My turn to say I told you so."

"Yeah, I guess a more thoughtful plan would have been good. Are you okay? Did it get you? Where are the other ones?"

"I'm fine Dean. They're gone. It was weird, they just took off right after you killed this thing."

"They know not to mess with me unless they want their guts splayed out on the ground. HEY! Come back! Let me show you some Winchester hospitality! Sons of bitches!"

"Okay Dean, just relax."

"Easy for you to say. How the hell do these things multiply so fast if they are so EASY TO KILL!"

"I don't know man. We'll figure it out. I think you need to stop screaming into the sky though, you look like a crazy person."

"It makes me feel better."

"Are you okay? Think carefully before you answer Dean, I know for a fact that it sliced your arm so don't give me any of your I'm fine bullshit."

"Just nicked me. No worries Sammy. I'm good."

"Uh-huh, okay. Sure."

"What?"

"Dude, you are totally covered in bat goo."

"State the obvious much? Good thing you are here to fill in the blanks for me. I would never have known that I am covered in this crap!"

"What do you know, you really are Batman."

"Wow, that is hilarious Sam. Possibly the funniest thing I have ever heard. You should go on tour!"

"Woah, okay, you're cranky. Totally understandable dude. So, instead of letting that shit harden on your skin why don't we walk back to the motel and get you cleaned up. And then we'll see about this little nick. And besides, you reek man!"

"Nice."

"C'mon, let's go. Dean, while I'm young okay?"

"Huh. Damn."

"Dean? Talk to me. What's wrong."

"Don't feel too good Sammy. Arm, hurts like a son of a bitch. Probably got ebola from those damn rats!"

"They are bats Dean. Bats."

"Hate...rats..."

"DEAN! C'mon man, you need to stay awake."

"Tired S'my. What happened?"

"The usual stuff. I'll tell you about it at the motel. Just take it easy."

"Sure S'm. You sound worried..I'm okay..I'm fine..just tired..long day huh?"

"Yeah, long day. And I think it's just beginning."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go. Lean on me."

"Okay, thanks S'my."

"No sweat man. I got you bro. I got you."

* * *

**TBC.. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Thanks for coming back for another chapter. I hope it is somewhat enjoyable! Feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks again! :)**

* * *

"Dean? C'mon bro, stay with me here. Can't sleep yet okay?"

"Mmm?"

"DEAN!"

"I'm up... I'm up! What's wrong, you okay S'my?"

"Yes Dean, for the last time. I. Am. Fine. You are the one who is dripping bat shit all over the damn room."

"Hmm...right...forgot."

"Dean, listen. We need to clean you up and check you out, something is definitely not right. Time for a shower dude. Do you understand?"

"Sure S'm...sure."

"Just sit here for a second while I start the water up."

"K."

"Dean. Open your eyes. DEAN!"

"Woah S'm. What? Take it down a notch. Just resting my eyeballs. Chillax dude. I'm not DEAF!"

"Well, you could of fooled me, you've been in and out ever since you shot that stupid thing! Who knows what the hell that little nick has done to your sorry ass."

"Right. 'M okay S'my. Don't worry. 'M good."

"Whatever man, just let me help you get undressed."

"What? No way dude...can do...myself."

"Uh-huh, I don't think you can even stand up by yourself right now."

"Wanna sleep Sam. Don't wanna move. Tired."

"DEAN! WAKE UP! NOW!"

"Hey! Hands off man...did you? just slap me?"

"For Christ sakes Dean, please, get in the damn tub before you start to piss me off."

"I guess PMS is every week for you huh Sam? Just give me a minute."

"Dean, do you smell that?"

"Huh?"

"That overpowering, disgusting, putrid stench? Do you smell it?"

"I don't smell anything Sam."

"You don't...you don't? Well, I do and trust me dude, it is beyond words. You should be thankful that your nose has decided to sit this one out. It is rank and it is coming off of you! So, either you let me help you get in the tub or so help me I will give you a sponge bath."

"Okay. Sheesh. Just stop with the visuals. Gross. And what you just said? So gay dude."

"Your choice Dean. And for the sake of our collective manhood please choose wisely."

"Yeah, yeah, relax Sam. Someone piss in your corn flakes this morning?"

"Losing patience bro."

"Okay, okay. Just leave the sponge talk alone will ya?"

"Deal. So let's get you down to your boxers and wash this awful stank off you. Okay bro?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever..."

"Just work with me here. This isn't my idea of a good time either you know."

"Yeah, I know S'my..just feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"My skin. It's tingling. Huh, maybe it's my bat senses kicking in?"

"Funny. C'mon, enough stalling. Don't worry, we'll just keep this between the two of us okay?"

"What? Shit!"

"Dean, talk to me, what's happening?"

"My skin. Frick! S'my, something is wrong."

"What is it? Dean!"

"On fire S'my. My skin."

"Let me see."

"AHHH! S'my please, God, it's frying...my skin."

"Here Dean, get in the shower. Quick!"

"Get it off Sam! Please! Get it off!"

"Okay, okay...stand under the water. Good."

"Colder S'my, make it colder.

"Colder? Um, yeah, right. There. How's that?"

"Good. Sam, what the frick is this crap?"

"I don't know man. Let me see that cut, we need to wash it out. Where did it get you?"

"Shoulder. How bad is it?"

"God, Dean. You're skin. It's...it's..."

"It's what S'my, what?"

"It's...it's..."

"What S'my!"

"Black. That shit. Damn it! It's like it has soaked right in! And the cut, it's gone. I... I don't see it. It's closed, like it was never there. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know and right now I don't care. Just..."

"Dean? What?"

"AHHHH!"

"Dean! What now?"

"Christ! My eyes. Shit is frying my fricken eyeballs!"

"Move your hands bro. Please, let me see!"

"Hurts Sam. Hurts..."

"That's it, just let me see."

"Sam? You there? My eyes.. what's wrong with my eyes?"

"I...it's..."

"C'mon Sam, tell me!"

"That shit, it's... well... it's moving...crawling along under your skin... and God Dean, it's working it's way... right into your eyes."

"Huh. That sucks. But it's okay S'm, don't worry. It's okay. Doesn't hurt as much now...It's getting better...I'm...better now... Just...need to sleep...worn out."

"No Dean. We gotta figure this out."

"We have."

"What are you talking about? We have no idea what is going on here!"

"Yes we do. I'll spell it out for ya bro. Mystery solved. We know where all those missing people went."

"What? We do?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I'll bite. Where are they?"

"Oh S'my, don't you see? They weren't taken. They were changed. And now it's my turn."

* * *

**TBC... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always encouraged and greatly appreciated! Thanks! :)**

* * *

"Dean, you awake?"

"I am now. Ugh, what the hell Sammy, I feel like I've been steam rolled. Could sleep for a fricken week."

"Rough night."

"Yeah, by the looks of it I'd say you were up all night spending some quality time with your computer? I can practically see the imprint of the damn keyboard on your forehead."

"Something like that. You do look better."

"Really, better than what? Cuz I feel like a pile of shit that's been fermenting out in the sun for a month."

"Wow dude, that's really...nasty. Been waiting a long time to use that one?"

"Shut it Sam. Woah, personal space dude, what the hell are you doing? And why am I laying here in my damn underwear?"

"Huh. Well, your skin looks good."

"What? My skin looks good? As opposed to my skin NOT looking good? You're not making much sense man."

"Let me see your eyes dude. Just look at me for a minute."

"Why?"

"Humour me Dean."

"Fine. Whatever. There, satisfied?"

"Well, two for two."

"Okay, enough Sam. Mind letting me in on the secret around here? What the frick is this about?"

"Why don't you go and freshen up and then I'll tell you all about it."

"Yeah. Shit. No, I think maybe I will just stay here. I am so tired Sam. What the hell did I do last night? I hate when I can't remember all the fun."

"So what DO you remember Dean?"

"Um, well... Look dude, I can't concentrate with you hovering over me like a damn hawk. Please Sam, just give me a minute, my head is not with it yet. And that mother hen, Dean is going to crack any minute look you have on your face is definitely not helping."

"I'm just concerned bro, can't help it."

"I get that but right now I have no idea why. I feel fine, just tired. So, why don't you toddle off to the nearby diner or something and get your big, exhausted brother a cup of coffee? I think that will kick start my brain. Okay?"

"I don't feel right about leaving you here alone."

"Sam, I promise, I will be right here when you get back. Just need a little time to try and sort out my head, fill in the damn holes. Go get us some coffee and then you can help me figure things out okay?"

"Yeah, okay Dean. I won't be long and please, do NOT go anywhere dude. I'm serious."

"I ain't going anywhere bro, I feel like I've been up for a year. Just gonna lay here and relax."

"Okay, be right back man."

"Sure Sammy. Sure."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home! Dean? C'mon dude, you can't sleep all day, we need to figure this out, make sure you are okay. Got some delicious coffee over here man."

"S'my?"

"Yeah, I'm back Dean. Rise and shine, time to get the lead out, up and at 'em..."

"Okay dude, sheesh, please stop before you say the early bird catches the worm or some shit like that. You were heading there, admit it bro."

"Nope, that one is all you, but I'll keep it in mind for next time. How do you feel?"

"God Sammy. I am so tired. I don't know what's going on but this sucks."

"Any luck with the memory thing?"

"Three words man. Giant. Black. Bats. Wait, three more words. Covered. In. Shit."

"Yeah, that's right, but what else?"

"What else? You mean it gets better? I don't know, can't remember Sam."

"Well, the main thing about last night is that you were attacked, nothing unusual about that right? We got back here and then things just got really, really weird. Somehow the cut on your arm healed itself. But you must have been infected by whatever got into your system from that damn cut the bastard gave you."

"Infected? How do you mean, infected Sam?"

"That shit, well, it soaked right into your skin Dean. It ...it turned your skin black. And it went for your eyes next. It pooled right into your eyes. Dean? Are you catching any of this?"

"Yeah, got it. Infected. Skin black. Eyes. That would explain why I am so tired, right?"

"Maybe. Haven't been able to find much out online yet. Here, drink some of your coffee dude, you look like you are about to pass out right here at the damn table."

"Yeah, coffee, just what I need. Thanks Sammy."

"Sure man."

"Christ, what is this shit Sammy, it tastes like ass. God, it's gonna make me sick."

"Um, it's coffee Dean. Plain old coffee. The exact same kind you had yesterday."

"Really, cuz it is burning out my damn taste buds."

"That probably means the infection is messing with more than just your sleep patterns."

"Wow, do you think so Sam? Sorry dude, just getting a bit pissed off over here. Can't even have a damn cup of coffee. Stupid flying rats."

"Maybe you should have that rest now Dean. I can head back into town and do some more research. There must be some clues around about what we are dealing with here."

"Mmmm..."

"Okay Dean, let me help you, you are dead on your feet."

"Thanks S'm...night..."

"Yeah, 'night Dean. Rest up. I think you are going to need your strength, this has the makings of a very rough ride."

* * *

**TBC... Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Sorry for the delay in posting this next chapter. Life can be challenging at times. Anywho, I hope as always you will enjoy and please, I would love to get some feedback from any out there who would like to send me your thoughts. Thanks again for reading and to those of you who have been so kind to send me a comment or two, I truly appreciate it! Take care! :)**

* * *

"Yeah?"

"It's me bro, just checkin' in. How you doing?"

"Fine. Relax Sam, you've been gone for what, like ten minutes?"

"Um, no, try like two hours dude. Sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just tired I guess. Lost track of time."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Good. So, find anything out detective Sammy?"

"Well, if zilch means anything then yeah, a whole pile of it. It's weird, people in this town are suddenly suffering from a bout of amnesia, they aren't being very forthcoming with any more details. Something is definitely fishy Dean, they were all too eager to talk before and now they have clammed up."

"Uh huh."

"You still listening bro?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'm gonna do a bit more canvassing around and see if I can't find someone who is willing to talk and tell me what the hell is going on around here. You okay for a bit longer by yourself?"

"Yes mommy, I'll be good. Quit worrying Samantha, I'm just tired."

"Okay wise ass, get some more rest, I shouldn't be too much longer. Call if you need me."

"I will. Bye bitch."

"Charming. Bye jerk."

* * *

"Hey Dean, what's up man, bored without me?"

"S'my, that you?"

"Um, why yes it is. You're the one who called me remember, who were you expecting to answer? Dean, still there?

"Feel shitty...weird.."

"Weird? What do you mean? Weird how?"

"Frick, son of a bitch! S'm... hurts S'my..."

"What hurts? Talk to me Dean! What's going on?"

"I can feel it S'm... it's flowing through my veins... the infection... whatever the hell it is, it's driving me crazy... the voices S'my, I can't block them out... they won't quit... but I won't listen... I haven't listened... I won't do what they tell me to..."

"Dean? I'm on the way back right now. Keep talking to me. What are the voices telling you to do?"

"...they tell me how to make it stop...the... ahhhhh... pain... God S'my, it's like my insides are boiling... shit... over and over again they tell me how to make the pain stop... the longer I fight it...the worse...the.. pain... gets... SHIT!... S'my...sorry, I don't know how much longer I can control it... the hunger, it's so strong... the need... I... I need it... gotta have it... I need it..."

"Dean? DEAN! What do you need? C'mon dude, give me somethin here, I am totally freaked out! DEAN!"

"hurry... S'm... please... hurry... can't... need..."

"Talk to me! Keep talking Dean! What's going on?"

"Smmmmm..."

"Shit. Okay, if you can hear me I'm on the way. I'll be right there. Whatever is happening, just hold on. Please Dean, hold on!"

* * *

"I'm here! Dean? Where are you? Okay bro, it you are in the bathroom I hope you're decent cuz I am coming in! Dean?"

"S'mmm?"

"Dean? What's going on?"

"S'my?"

"It's me bro, I'm here, it's Sam. You sounded pretty out of it on the phone. It's sweet that you missed me but you could have just told me you were lonely instead of making up all this shit about pain and voices and stuff. You must be getting soft in your old age."

"You're babbling S'm."

"Because I am worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...sorry...I know you were working... I just...I didn't feel so good...I'm better now though...a lot better...sorry, you don't need to worry anymore S'my...I'm good."

"It's okay man but you were really freaked out. So time to fill me in. You said you felt pain and were hearing voices? And that you didn't think you could control it? What was it Dean? What can't you control?"

"I was so...hungry Sam...so hungry...when I woke up...craved it..."

"Okay, so you had a craving for food when you got up? Not too surprising considering you haven't eaten anything for hours and hours. Not exactly a newsflash Dean. You need some food? We can get you some. So, what the hell are you doing in here then, and why are you sitting in the dark?"

"No S'm...woke up...starving...so hungry...and then the pain started...my whole body, on fire for it. The voices...they droned in my head...over and over again they told me to stop fighting it...to just give in to the need...to go out and get it and the pain would stop...I wanted to...pain...so much pain...everywhere...told those damn voices to go to hell...but the pain just got worse...and worse...couldn't fight it anymore...had to get it..."

"Dean, you still haven't told me, what couldn't you stop? Dean?"

"The hunger..."

"Okay, I'm just gonna turn the light on for a second because this whole thing is creeping me out. I just need to have a look at you, make sure you're alright. You sound totally zoned out right now man."

"NO! S'm...wait!"

"There, isn't that bett...Oh my God! Dean! What the hell? You're face, it's... it's covered in blood. And what's wrong with your arm?"

"Don't touch it! S'my, it's okay, everything is okay now... I was so hungry...needed to...so hungry...it's fine...did what I had to do...it's good now, don't worry bro."

"Don't worry? Are you shitting me! Enough Dean! Time to lay it on the line. What did you do? Please, tell me, what did you do? Dean! Talk to me damn it! What in the hell happened here?"

"Needed to do it S'my...would of killed for it...don't you get it, I was so damn hungry..."

"Dean, you...you're...what Dean? What were you so hungry for?"

"Blood S'my...blood...if I didn't do it I would have killed someone to get it...S'my, I just knew it...couldn't let myself hurt anyone...Can't...I'd rather die."

"I know Dean, I know. It's okay, so you didn't hurt anyone. I believe you."

"It was close...so close...so I had to..."

"Had to? So, let me get this straight, the blood? Oh God, what did you do to yourself? Dean, show me your damn arm! Please. Let me see it!"

"It's okay Sam...I'm good...I stopped it...I'm okay now...not gonna hurt anyone..."

"Let me see it! Jesus Dean! You sliced your own arm open? Okay, okay, you're okay. It's okay. Just, God, you fed off yourself? So you wouldn't hurt anyone? Just...that's... Okay, we need to get you patched up. C'mon bro, need to get you out of here."

"Had to...stopped the pain...didn't hurt any innocents..."

"I get it Dean, alright? I understand. But, you've lost a shitload of blood and we gotta stop it."

"S'm...what's happening to me?"

"I wish I knew, but I sure the hell am going to find out. Time for the bastards in this shithole of a town to start talking. And I swear, they will."

* * *

**TBC... Thanks for stopping by!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again all... Here is another chapter to have a gander at. I hope you find it somewhat enjoyable. Reviews are great so don't be shy, if you think you might want to send one my way then please do! Thanks for coming back and take care! :)**

* * *

"Okay Dean, just sit down here for a minute, I need to take care of your arm."

"Yeah..sure...arm?...okay...thnks S'm..."

"Dean, do you know where you are? Dean?"

"I feel sick."

"Like how?"

"I can taste it...in my mouth...did I...I mean...what...did I really...on purpose...Sam...I actually...my own...blood?"

"Yeah, I know, not a very nice visual."

"Could you? Water? Please."

"Sure, one sec." "There you go. Better?"

"Yeah, well, at least I can't taste the sweetness of my own blood anymore. What? Did I just say sweetness? Man, this bites. Okay, not the best word to use."

"Listen, why don't you lay down while I finish sewing you up bro. You look like you're gonna pass out."

"Okay. Thanks S'my."

* * *

"Dean, can you hear me bro? All done."

"Hmm..."

"How are you doing? Still in the game?"

"Yeah man. 'M good S'my. Really weird freaky dream dude."

"How you feeling? Are you sure you are doing alright?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Well... did your weird and freaky dream involve bats and voices and cravings for blood and slicing your own damn arm open?"

"How? Oh. Shit."

"Fraid so. Sorry, that was so not a dream dude."

"Figures. How long was I out?"

"A couple hours give or take. What's going on with you right now? How's your arm? Any more cravings? Any voices?"

"What time is it?"

"What time? Uh, almost 8."

"It's getting dark out?"

"Yeah."

"And is it getting dark in the room?"

"Yeah, can't you tell?"

"Okay, I think you better tie me down."

"Come again?"

"Listen Sam. First of all, I can see like it's daylight in here so that can't be good. Second, I feel fantastic. Rested. Wide awake. You could say I feel better than ever. Rejuvenated. And why? Maybe cuz I drank my own damn blood? I don't know but hell Sammy, my arm doesn't even hurt. That doesn't seem quite right does it?"

"No, that is definitely not good. But where does the tying you down part come in again?"

"Need to make sure I don't hurt you or anyone else S'my. Not until we figure this out. You can't trust me. I can't trust myself. Please Sam, you know you have to do it."

"Dean."

"Sam. Fact is, I can feel it starting. In the pit of my stomach. The hunger. The craving. We both know how that turned out last time, I couldn't handle it, I caved, so I won't be able to stop it this time either. I don't want to chomp down on my brother...or myself...or anyone else. I've never felt anything like it before Sammy. Ever. The overwhelming need for it. The lust. Not being able to think about anything else."

"Dean."

"Sam. I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight it. So, you need to listen to me and tie me down. Now. Please. Just do it."

"Okay, okay man. I hear ya. Yeah, okay."

"Thanks Sammy. Better get to it before you start to look like a juicy, succulent, ready to drink blood shake."

"That is just creepy man."

"I agree. And the worst part? I don't think I was entirely kidding. So please Sam, hurry the hell up."

* * *

"Okay, there, all set."

"Tighter Sam. Make 'em tighter."

"Your arm is already messed up man."

"Doesn't matter. And besides, I can't feel it. C'mon dude, stop tying the knots like a damn girl guide and put some balls into it!"

"Geez, you are a pain in the ass sometimes you know that?"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Uh-huh. Okay, there. So, now what?"

"Well, i'll just lay here and you sit back and watch the show. And take notes, I am not doing this every damn night!"

* * *

"No! I am listening to you! I'm not doing it so you can just shut the hell up and get the frick out of my brain. HA! I'm stuck here so you can taunt me and hurt me all you want but I AM NOT going to become one of you! EVER! YOU HEAR ME? HUH? You son of a bitch!"

"Dean! DEAN! Open up your eyes man, focus on me. Focus on me! Don't listen to the voices, just listen to me!"

"NO! Stay the frick away from me Sam! I'll take a bite out of you I swear! Just stay back!"

"Well, I guess it's good I tied them tighter huh bro?"

"Yeah, see, your big brother knows a thing or two about tying people up.. Get it? You did good... SHIT! AHHH! SON OF A MOTHER OF A PIECE OF SHIT DAMN NO GOOD CRAP FLYING FRICKEN RATS!"

"Dean, open your eyes and look at me. Keep yourself here, with me. C'mon man, please, you are scaring the shit out of me man!"

"NO! I... I can't. They are burning through my skull. SHUT THE HELL UP! Burning. I'm on fire Sammy!"

"Shit. Dean. Oh no. Shit."

"What? Sammy? WHAT?"

"Your...skin. It's... it's turning black again."

"Well ain't that awesome. Got any good news for CRIPES STOP IT! SHUT UP!"

"C'mon bro, open your eyes and look at me. Look at your skin."

"Okay. Great. Thanks Sam. My skin is black. Wow, that makes me feel...much...better..."

"Damn it Dean, this is bad."

"Wow, great bedside manner there Dr. Quincy... shit."

"Sorry but..."

"Spit it out for cripes sake Sammy. AHHH! And hurry, the damn voices are taking over, I can hardly hear you. Tell me, what's going on?"

"Your eyes... they are black."

"Perfect. Demon Dean. Gotta nice ring to it huh bro?"

"That is so not funny dude."

"Ah, lighten up Sammy, it's a little funny."

"Shut it... Bat Boy."

"Huh...now...who's...being...not...funny...btch..."

"Dean? Dean! DEAN!"

"It's okay Sssam. Relax. I'm fine. But, the pain, it is so great."

"Dean?"

"What's the matter Sam? Don't you want to help me? You can take the pain away."

"Of course I do."

"Then come a little closer."

"I don't think so."

"Let me see your face. Let me see your fleshhhh. Let me see your skin."

"You are definitely not my brother."

"Sure I am. Let me. Let me taste your blood."

* * *

**TBC.. Thanks for stopping by... let me know what you think... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy! Thanks for coming back and sorry for the long, long, looooong delay. I hope this chapter is to your liking. Feel free to drop me a line. Thanks and enjoy! **

* * *

"Shit. Come on Dean. Fight! Whatever is happening you gotta fight it! Stay with me!"

"Come closer Sammy. I'm so hungry. Pleeease."

"Think Sam. Think. Damn it! Dean? Okay man, he's not hearing you right now. You're on your own. Okay, what can you do? How can you get him back? C'mon man. Think. He needs you. Yeah, that might work. Can't hurt right?"

"Come back! Don't leave me here! Let me go! I'm starving! SAAAAM! YOU ARE KILLING ME! SAM! PLEASE!"

"Don't listen to it Sam. That's not him. Just…Don't be such a pansy and do it already!"

"Okay dude. You definitely need to come back. Here goes nothing."

"S'my?"

"Oh thank God. Yeah bro, I'm here."

"What in the…hell did you do? I'm…"

"Uh. First of all your welcome. You were trippin' bad man, I had to do something. Fast. Dude, you were lookin' at me like I was the main course on the menu."

"So..what? You…you thought… shit… you'd distract me… with ice cold water? You just.. jealous… always..hotter than you… So that's the..master plan…college boy?"

"Worked didn't it? And you've been losing your touch lately Romeo. I thought you'd be used to it since you have to take so many cold showers these days."

" hurt. Huh. Funny. Ugh. S'm?"

"Right here."

"This..fricken…blows."

"Yeah, I know."

"S'm? Did…did I? It's kind of a blur… Felt so hungry… Couldn't control it… Did I?"

"What Dean?"

"Try to…hurt you?"

"No."

"Sam?"

"Well. You..um… tried to get me to come closer so you could…"

"Could what Sam?"

"Taste my blood."

"Yummy…well..great…that's just …gross…"

"Your words bro, not mine."

"Maybe if you were…a hot chick…with a couple of big…"

"Yeah, yeah.. I get it."

"But not as often..as me…"

"Hilarious."

"Better keep…tap running… gonna be… long night….S'm..."

"Dean? Not yet man. Dean?"

"Hmm…"

"No! Not yet damn it! DEAN! IT'S SAMMY! I NEED YOU TO COME BACK! DEEEAN!"

"Woah…turn down the decibels..headache dude… That bad huh?"

"Could be worse. I'm just tired. Get lonely without hearing your bullshit."

"No, it's bad… I mean you… you called _yourself_ Sammy… that's a first man… must be… in trouble…"

"Just slipped out. I actually kinda like that name."

"Liar. Nice try…"

"Jerk."

"Yeah, that's…me… Frick… they're coming back… I can hear them S'my.. please, keep talking…"

"What do the voices say Dean? What do they say?"

"Tell me… to feed… or I'll die… and… and… to… to… GOD! AHHH! DAMN IT!"

"Focus on me Dean. Look at me. Hey there man, tell me whatever you can. Maybe I can figure this shit out."

"They…they… want me…."

"What do they want Dean?"

"They want me… to join them… SON OF A BITCH! Hurts S'my."

"I know Dean but you gotta keep going. Join them how?"

"S'my?"

"Still here. I'm not going anywhere. Tell me, they want you to join them how Dean? How?"

"Yeah. Huh… I can see it Sam… clear as day."

"See what?"

"Heh… if this didn't…suck out loud… I… I could laugh…"

"About?"

"I can see it… in my mind… I'm… it's… I'm being drawn to it… I ache to be there…with the others…"

"Where Dean? Where?"

"Man, this is… hilarious dude… It's the… the fricken bat cave! Get it? Batman? Bat cave? Get it?"

"What does it look like?"

"I dunno… a cave?"

"Concentrate Dean. This is important."

"Hey.. maybe I could go there… you could follow me… or no, maybe I could use… the bat signal?"

"Umm.. I would be the one with the signal dude. Do you even remember that movie?"

"You're nervous…"

"Am not."

"Are too.. make bad jokes.. when nervous… or worried Sam… I know you…"

"And I know you and you are scared shitless. Two can play that game man. Dean? You okay?"

"If I… maybe… if I go… I can… find… out… where…and…."

"Dean? DEAN!"

"Hey Sssam. You have to let me go now. I will die if you keep me here. I need blood. Soon. You aren't really going to sit there and watch me die are you?"

"If you can hear me Dean I guess you were right bro. It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

** TBC... Thanks for stopping by! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again and thanks for coming back to have a looksee at this odd little story! Thanks for reading and double thanks to those of you who have sent along a comment or two, it really does do wonders for my writing self-esteem! This was a quick chapter, the idea came to me and I wrote it out in about half and hour so I hope it isn't plagued with too many errors. Anywho, enough babbling from me and on to Sam and Dean and _their_ babbling! ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

"Sam? Uh… Sammy? You here? SAMMY? Where are you? SAM!"

"Hey, hey, just relax. I'm here Dean, I'm here. How you feeling?"

"You okay? Is? Is it morning?"

"Of course I'm okay. And yes, it's morning. Made it through the night bro."

"You look…like shit Sam."

"Huh, you're one to talk. Okay, enough deflecting. How are you doing? Really?"

"Fine… I think…but…really tired Sam. And, my arm hurts like a bitch but other than that. You find out anything?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Now who's Mr. Deflector?"

"Just answer the question please Dean."

"Yeah, I could eat. Now that you mention it, I'm friggin' starving dude."

"What did you want for breakfast?"

"Ummm… not sure…"

"It's okay, I already got you some grub."

"Oh, okay. So let's eat, and you can tell me all about my Jekyl and Hyde routine."

"Yeah, just wait here."

"Ha, ha… can't move, tied up remember. Wait. Sam? Why did you untie me, I could have hurt you!"

"Nope, don't have to worry about that until dusk."

"You are shittin' me."

"Nope."

"Thank God, I really gotta take a leak."

"Let me help you."

"You wanna help me take a leak? I think I got it Sam…"

"No, wise ass, you've been…. Damn it Dean, can't you wait one damn minute?"

"Just got dizzy for a second. Chillax dude, I'm good now. Don't worry so much Samantha."

"Fine, but leave the damn door open, just in case you get a case of the vapours again."

"Vapours? Wow, it's actually happened, you turned into a girl overnight."

"Just hurry up."

"Yeah, out in a minute."

* * *

"Feel better? Dean?"

"Hmm? Uh, yeah. Well, tired as all hell but I look fine. No black skin. No demon eyes. Am I? Is it over? Did you fix it Sammy?"

"Sorry Dean, you may look fine but that's about it. We are no closer to figuring this out than we were yesterday."

"Well that sucks ass."

"Yeah, I know. But it's early and we are gonna spend all day searching for anything to help you with this. And who knows, maybe we'll just stumble upon the bat cave while we're at it."

"I don't think I can Sam. I'm… I already feel like I've been up for weeks. Just wanna lay down and sleep."

"That's just the poison, or whatever it is, messing with you. It's making you weak and fatigued; making you unable or unwilling to fight it; waiting for nightfall to try and get you to feed again. You need to eat something to get your strength back up."

"I already tried eating 'normal' stuff, remember? Can't. Body won't accept it. Can't even have a cup of coffee and really dude, even the thought of coffee makes me wanna puke."

"I know, that's why I got you something I know you will be able to digest. And hell, I think it'll give you enough energy to help me kick some bat ass."

"Bat ass?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Okay then, ready for some chow?"

"Why do you look like that Sam?"

"Like what?"

"The same way you always look when you are about to tell me something I really, really, really do not want to hear."

"Well, all I can say is breakfast is served."

"No. No fricken way! I am not eating that Sam."

"Huh. I think you will."

"Why? You gonna make me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Hate to tell you Dean but you are already salivating just looking at it. So, just eat it and let's fix this okay?"

"I am NOT salivating. No. God. This is just so wrong."

"Hey, it's not that different than your usual artery clogging double bacon cheeseburger diet is it?"

"Dude, you are not helping. And yes, there is a huge fricken difference! For one, at least that shit has been cooked! Dammit! I… I cannot believe that my mouth is actually watering over this. This is all kinds of messed up Sam."

"Yeah, I know dude, but it's the only way."

"Maybe I should just forget it and go back to bed."

"Nah, I need your help Dean. You don't want to have a siesta and leave little old me all alone, unprotected, to try and figure out the riddle of the flying rats do you?"

"Okay, okay, just stop with the bullshit will ya? I'll… I'll eat it okay? Just, look Sam, can you please go away for a few minutes? Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Wow, you can be so dense sometimes Sam. Why? Because maybe I don't want you here to see it? To witness me eating what would on any other day be a totally disgusting and vomit inducing entree?"

"Oh right, okay, sorry, got it. Yeah, sure, I'll be outside. Just let me know when you're done. And Dean, for what it's worth, it's not your fault. You have to eat and I figure this is as good as it gets without.. you know…."

"Yeah, I know, without having to chow down on the townfolk or... on you. Not your fault either Sammy. Okay, you better leave, or you are gonna see something that'll give you nightmares until you're an old woman."

"Huh. Nice. Yell if you need me."

* * *

"Shit. Okay. Come on Dean. It's just meat. Raw, bloody, sweet smelling meat. Eat it. For Sammy. Yeah, Sam got it for you so he knows it ain't your fault. He won't think any less of you. And man, it really looks good."

"Mmmm… so good. So fricken good."

"Dammit, I am so screwed."

* * *

**TBC... Thanks for stopping by and please review if the urge strikes you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there and welcome back. I think I may be having to make the next few chapters short as I don't have nearly as much time to write and seem to have wayyyyyy too many stories on the go. I want to keep the updates regular so I hope some little teaser chapters will keep you interested enough to come back. As always, thanks for reading and for those reviews, they really help to motivate me! Thanks again and enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Uh, Dean? You okay in there man? Need me to come in?"

"No… just, m'good… "

"What are you doing?"

"I… just brushing my teeth Sam… ugh, I… never mind. Gotta get the taste out of my mouth. Can't get the taste… it's…"

"Just relax Dean. Just talk to me. Are you feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess…"

"You guess or are you sure?"

"Yeah, I feel better… just totally grossed out. I... I couldn't help myself Sam. Couldn't stop even though... shit man, I, we have to figure this out!"

"I hear ya bro and we will... but be honest, did it help?"

"Heh, ya and that's the really messed up and freaky part. At least I think I can stay awake now, got a little more spunk in my bat juices."

"Dean, dude, I know you aren't yourself but I don't think I'm ready to hear you talking about your juices man."

"Sure Sam, sure. No more juices. Uh... Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, don't worry dude, we are _never_ mentioning this again. Ever."

"Sounds good to me. Ready to come out now or do you still need to fix your face?"

"Ha ha. Yeah, I'm ready. So, how do I look? Got anything stuck in my teeth?"

"Stop with the visuals bro. I thought we weren't going to mention it?"

"Mention what? So anyways, Detective Clousseau, what's the plan now that yours truly is back in the game?"

"Simple. Go into town and talk to the locals again. They are hiding something Dean and we are going to find out what the hell it is."

"Thatta boy, thinking like you big brother, looks good on you Sammy."

"Well I figure I gotta step up since my big brother suddenly wants to fly away and join the other bats in the cave."

"Low blow bitch."

"You know it... jerk."

* * *

"Listen, just let me do the talking. Dean, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Sammy, just a damn itch. Chillax dude."

"Okay, whatever. So, just stand back and take my lead."

"Got it. I'll just stand there and look intimidating. I can do a mean Clint Eastwood stare ya know."

"Alright, you do that _Clint_. Alright, here goes."

* * *

"Uh, Sam? I think they noticed us. Huh, is this how the droids felt?"

"Say again?"

"You know, 'your droids, they'll have to wait outside, we don't want them here.' Well shit, something like that. Aw, c'mon Sam, Star Wars dude!"

"And you think _I'm_ the geek?"

"You _are_ a geek. Geek."

"Real mature. Huh, they look surprised to see us, or more specifically, you. Showtime, and remember, follow my lead."

"After you Sammy."

"Um, sorry boys, we're closed, you'll have to leave."

"Hmm, looks like you're open to me. And it kinda looks like you've seen a ghost…or two. Like maybe you weren't expecting to see us again?"

"What? No, of course not. It's just, well, we were just closing up. Soooooo, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Actually, I do mind, and I don't believe for a second that you close up shop in the middle of the morning so just save it. See, the thing is, my brother Dean here and me, well, I'm sure you must remember us. We were just in your lovely establishment not long ago and we fell for your sob story, hook line and sinker, what with all the missing people and strange events. We wanted to help cuz hell, we like to help people and save them from those weird and scary things that go bump in the night; to save the innocent people out there who don't know how to save themselves. I guess you could call it a bad habit. But after the crap fest of a night we just had I am so not in the mood for any more of your damn bullshit!"

"I don't know what you're talking about so I suggest you leave before I call the cops!"

"No you won't cuz if any of you in this piss ass place make a move, well, I might just get angry and trust me, you don't want that. So, here's what I think. I think you know what happened to my brother. In fact, I bet you knew the entire time what we were walking into, but you still let us stroll out into the night because we were the perfect guinea pigs, because we willingly went out to look for those damn things. To help you!"

"No, you don't understand…"

"Shut the hell up, I'm not done yet. Now, you are going to sit your asses down, I'm gonna ask some questions and you will start talking or I swear to God you will be begging for us to throw _you_ out after dark!"

"He.. he can't stay in here, please, he.. he can't stay!"

"He's staying alright. And so am I. Don't worry, we'll leave, once we get the answers we need. So let's get talking cuz I think my brother is starting to get a bit hungry, and _I_ know that _you_ know what that means. Right? Dean?"

"Yeah, man, right! I am fricken famished. But, it's weird you know, I can't seem to eat anything that I used to. It's like I got a craving you know? All the time, and it's a nasty one, and nothing I do seems to help. Well, that ain't exactly true. Like right now?"

"Quit staring at me, stop looking at me like that. Tell him to stop! You need to leave, both of you. Please! You shouldn't.. you can't be here!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare but I can't help it. You look so… delicious."

"Alright Dean, that's enough man, you are starting to creep me out."

"Don't blame me Sammy, you're the one who started it, just taking your lead remember? So tell you what everyone, I'm just gonna lock the door over here and what do you say we get this party started... before I start chowing down? Huh?"

* * *

**TBC... Let me know what you think... is it still okay? Reviews really are the motivator for me to continue so I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long, my inspiration had left me for a while. All I can say is thanks to all of you still following along and for sending such great reviews! I hope the next chapter will be much quicker! Take care and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Open the door, let us out!"

"Make me."

"I said open the door!"

"And I said make me bitch."

"Listen, no one is going anywhere so Dean, just chill, and you, get the hell away from him."

"You better listen cuz I'm a little worked up considering you and your redneck fleet over there did this to me! Now back off before I channel my inner batman."

"But… please, this is not possible. How are you even standing right now?"

"Story of our lives sweetheart, always proving that the impossible is possible. Well, if you knew us at all you'd know we're full of surprises. So, start talkin' sister, I know for a fact that we ain't got all night. And you know it too."

"No, there is something wrong. You look… oh my god… you, you fed didn't you?"

"Nope. You must have me confused with someone like you who doesn't give one shit about anyone else but themselves!"

"But if you… no, this is wrong, you should have… "

"He should have what? Don't stop, you're just getting to the good stuff."

"He.. he should have turned already… now, you've put all of us in danger! He has to go to them… or…they'll be back, for all of us!"

"My brother is not going anywhere and neither are you, so you had better just spill it, what exactly is going on in this screwed up town?"

"It's… it's only two people every cycle. That isn't so bad. Right? Just two people to save the rest? You see him don't you? Your brother? I don't know how you managed it, to stop it but it won't last. He will become less and less human and more one of them as each minute passes. Your brother has been infected, it's a miracle he's lasted this long. He is lost to you, the sooner you accept that the better off you'll be."

"Helllooooo, still alive and kicking over here!"

"Maybe, but you can feel it inside you, worming its way through your blood; every vein; every fibre of your body; the infection will spread and spread until you simply cease to exist."

"No miracle you conniving skank, I've lasted this long because I wanted to find out who it was this time that decided to mess with us… so I could personally make them pay. Congratulations, we have a winner!"

"I am not losing him to some friggin flying rat, you understand me?"

"That's what I used to think. That I could stop it. That I could save… well, it doesn't matter now, all I know is that whether you like it or not your brother is well on his way to becoming one of those things. So…"

"What do you mean? Who did you think you could save? Who?"

"My… my husband. I tried, I looked after him, I did everything to keep him from… from… "

"I'm sorry. Really I am."

"You don't understand. I had to watch as his skin turned black… his eyes… until the man I loved turned on his own family. He fought too, but in the end he couldn't control the urge, the hunger, the need. Talked about blood and voices and… and instead of letting him go when the voices told him to I begged him to stay; I promised that we would find a way to save him…"

"Boo fricken hoo lady. You think you're the only one who has had to suffer through this kind of shit? You think your situation is special? That you're special? Your sob story won't work on us because me and Sam? We have had to go through this kind of shit our entire lives! So suck it up and get with the program… shit… can we just get to the part where we figure out how to fix me Sammy? I'm… frick… this itch is gonna drive me mad..."

"Listen, I'm sorry for your loss, but I do understand because I had to watch that same scene, as whatever the hell this is was turning my brother into one of those damn things. What you are allowing to happen here won't bring your husband back."

"Less talking about your feelings and more talking about the curing part already… you're hurting my head over here."

"One second Dean. Look, I sympathize, really, I do. But what you are doing here is wrong. My brother doesn't deserve this, and neither did any of the others that…"

"That you led to the slaughter! Don't feel sorry for her Sammy, she is deciding life and death for people who haven't done one damn thing! Damn it…."

"Dean, you okay man? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just ducky. Just that stupid itch again, driving me up the friggin wall…"

"No, not just an itch Sam, it's another step in his transformation. There is nothing you can do. Soon he will turn against you just as he should have in the first place. This was never supposed to happen. Neither of you are supposed to make it out of this town alive."

"Shit. Wow, that gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Anyone ever tell you that you really have a knack for the art of the buzzkill? What is this huh? Let me guess, you turn me into one of those things so that your town can go on living in harmony with them, so they don't what? Doesn't anyone in this shithole care about the people they murder? How can you just stand back and watch?"

"We made a deal, yes."

"Deals. Friggin figures. Hear that Sam, they made a deal. For what sweetheart?"

"They… they said they would leave us alone, stay out of sight and only come here during the full moon cycle; that they just needed to take two people."

"That doesn't make sense. They only went after Dean, they left me alone. They could have gotten me too… why didn't they?"

"One changes, one provides sustinance."

"What? Woah, that is just gross. Sucks to be you Sammy, and here I thought I was the unlucky one. Ah, let me guess, sacrifices? I hate that damn word. Is this some more pagan god kind of fricked up shit? And what did you get in return? What makes this whole thing acceptable? Huh? WHAT?"

"Look you ass, don't talk to me like I'm inferior. It was either this or the whole town would get turned… and then you know what would happen? We would end up killing people in the next town… and the next… and the next…"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night. And just what do you think is happening to those towns now? You think your bat buddies are building up their numbers just so they can find a little island somewhere and kick back? No, they are massing, and I hope I live long enough to see you get yours. Why us anyways? Why?"

"Please, don't flatter yourself. Why? Because you mean nothing to us, you are strangers. Sure, it was hard the first couple of times but then it became routine. There are always passers through our little town and they were always so kind to try and help us with our little problem; always willing and eager to be the hero. We did what needed to be done to survive. You would have done the same."

"Uh, no, we wouldn't. We are not sadistic, evil sons of bitches like you. That answer is so far from the truth that it's insulting. Don't you dare pretend to know anything about us you heartless bitch. Humans, I'll never understand them Sam. We tried to help you and now you have just screwed yourself."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you what I mean. You seem a few pencils short of a pack so listen carefully; I'll talk nice and slow like. If by some chance I do end up turning into one of those ugly mothers out there, I'll give you one guess as to who I am going to snack on first. Get my meaning?"

"Alright Dean, she gets it. It's not gonna come to that though is it? You wonderful town folk are going to tell us everything you know about these things and we are going to stop them, before your little freak show kills anyone else."

"Frick… damn it, what the hell?"

"Dean, what's the matter? Dean, talk to me. What's going on with you?"

"He's changing, that is what is going on with him you idiot! Get him the hell out of here before he kills all of us!""

"Bitch, you move and I shoot you where you stand. Got it?"

"You wouldn't."

"Wrong again. Let's see, you purposely led my brother and me out to be the appetizer on some sort of flying rodent buffet and you don't think I am just itching for a reason to pull the trigger? Giving one shit about you or anyone else in this god damned town is long gone. You move, you die. Clear?

"Ssssam… shit… my shoulders… god… Ahh!"

"I'm here man, just take it easy. Sit down, let me look."

"Sam… feels like…"

"Shh… you're okay. Just breathe bro. I'm gonna take off your jacket… and…"

* * *

Put the gun down! Drop it or I'll shoot!"

"Shit. Yeah, okay, just take it easy. See, I'm putting the gun down. Relax."

"Sam?"

"Cops Dean… how come when we try and break a door down it takes us forever and these ass wipes get it down in two seconds?"

"Huh. Maybe they're super cops? Ahhh… hurts Sammy. Son of a bitch…"

"I know man, just hang in there…"

"Stand up, nice and slow, hands where I can see them. Now, move away from him."

"He's injured, he needs my help."

"My deputy will tend to him. Now, let's get you two hooligans down to the station."

"Hoo...hooligans? Where the hell are we Sam, an episode of T.J. Hooker?"

"Just keep the smart ass remarks to yourself and do what they say Dean, we'll get out of this like always right?"

"Huh…whatever you say bro."

"Well well, looks like you should have shot me when you had the chance boys. Now you'll get a front row seat Sam; you'll watch as Dean turns right before your eyes. Oh, and Dean? Guess who we are gonna make sure is your first snack?

And my little story? Just a diversion to get your attention so my redneck fleet over there could make a call."

"S'okay… cuz I'll be back, I'm like one of those uncomfortable rashes that never seems to go away, I'm sure you know the ones? Mark my words, I am going to knock that smug smirk off your face. And then I'm gonna kill you."

"I know what's happening to you Dean so you can talk the talk but you sure as hell won't be able to walk the walk. Bon apetit Dean, Sammy over there does look delicious."

"Let's go you two… got a nice cozy cell just waiting for you."

"P…perfect…"

* * *

**TBC.. I'd love to hear your thoughts if you feel like sharing! Thanks for stopping by! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Thanks for coming back for more! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it! I hope you will find some enjoyment in this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts... Thanks again! :)**

* * *

"Okay son, in you get."

"Where's Dean? What have you done with him?"

"He'll be here soon. Just gotta take a few precautions first. You know, can't have him getting loose and chomping down on folks can we? Now, get in. You don't want my trigger finger to start twitching."

"Right. You're a real piece of work. Kinda forgot what your position is supposed to mean huh? You are letting people get murdered! It's wrong and you know it."

"Sure, I know it. But it don't change the facts. This curse has come to my town and my job is to keep the people that live here safe. I don't like it. Hell, it makes me sick to my stomach but it is what it is, and I can't change it."

"That's the problem. You can change it, you just have your head stuck so far up your ass you don't see what needs to be done. You are a coward Sheriff, and you refuse to take any responsibility in this fiasco. Don't you care that your town is killing innocent people?"

"You've got more important things to worry about than my lack of morals son. Believe me, I know I'm gonna go to Hell for what I have been a part of. Sorry Sam but you and your brother ain't ever getting out of here. I'm so very sorry."

"Listen Sheriff, my brother and me? See, this is the kind of thing we take care of. We're hunters."

"Hunters? And just what kind of hunters know about this kind of thing?"

"Well, we aren't what you'd call ordinary hunters. For one, um... we hunt monsters… well, among other things. Hell, we pretty much hunt anything that isn't human. Hard to believe I know, but this kind of shit isn't exactly one in a million, there's a lot of scary crap out there.

Maybe, If you let us help you, we can add big black bats to our resume. Come on Sheriff, you can't afford not to let us try. Sooner or later this arrangement you have going on with those things is gonna go south and if you kill us, you kill the only chance you have of making it out of this damn deal."

"Nice try son but there ain't no such thing as monster hunters."

"Really, well I bet before all this shit went down you didn't believe in actual monsters either. So, here's the truth, you let us help or eventually everyone in your precious little town will die. Your choice Sheriff."

* * *

"My God… Dean? You bastards! I swear, when I get out of here I am going to…"

"Deputy, what the hell happened? I said put him in shackles, not beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"I know Sheriff, but the mouth on this guy… I… he was asking for it."

"Yeah right, cuz this town only punishes the ones who ask for it. Dean, you okay man? Couldn't keep your mouth shut huh?"

"S'm? You know me man, and this dufus gave me a lot of ammunition, what with his girlish figure and acne… oomph… son of a bitch…"

"Deputy Smith! Enough! And you, keep your damn mouth shut!"

"What's a matter? Not used to your sacrifices talking back Sheriff? Sam, you… you okay? These asswipes lay a hand on you?"

"No, I'm good. You look like shit though."

"Story of m'life…"

"How's the shoulders?"

"Hurt… but, then again… everything hurts, courtesy of Deputy Dumb Ass here."

"See Sheriff?"

"Smith, just put him in the next cell and for god's sake, toughen up, he's just trying to get under your skin. You can't blame him, he knows he's a dead man."

"Yeah, but Sheriff, Adele said to put them together. You know, for when it's time. When he turns he'll have to… to…"

"To feed, yeah I know, I am aware of that. Adele is not the law in this town Smith, I am, so you take your orders from me. These boys are fighters and the last thing we need is to have a fight on our hands. We'll move Sam over when nightfall comes, until then we keep them apart. Now, put him in the next cell."

"Oh, okay, I get it. They might try something but there won't be time to try and escape once he has got the hunger. Good thinking Sheriff. Come on tough guy, in."

"Boy, you really are stupid aren't you? Got that badge from the crackerjack box hey?"

"Dean…"

"And you are pretty ugly for a chick…umph… Huh, you even punch like a damn girl…"

"Close the cell door Smith before I lock you up in there with him just for being an idiot!"

"But…"

"Come on…Smith… shit… there's lots of room… don't be shy… "

"Now Smith!"

"Okay, sorry Sheriff."

"Dean, how you holding up man?"

"Hmm? Oh, just peachy Sam. I'm good… just…"

"Not so smug now are you Dean? And no Sam, he's not good. I saw it Dean. Your back… and you know what I saw?"

"Nope. Why don't… you come closer and… whisper it in my ear…?"

"What the hell is this ass talking about Dean?"

"Nothing S'm… all talk and zero balls."

"Smith, stop while you're ahead, you make a pathetic 'bad cop'. I'll tell you Sam. His bone structure is changing, evolving, morphing into something new. They're... it's... growing."

"What's? Oh shit…. Are you… do you mean wings Sheriff?"

"I'll answer that one Sheriff. That's right Sam. And I bet it hurts like a son of a bitch doesn't it tough guy? I guess I'm gonna have the last laugh after all."

"Wow, you are all full of piss and vinegar with me locked in here…. Just remember… I may turn into Batman, which is kinda cool… but you Smith? The best you'll ever be is...uh...yeah, Wonder Woman… huh… that's funny…"

"Hey Dean? Wings huh?"

"So it would seem dude..."

"I think I'm gonna make an exception this time around."

"What? Sam?"

"You know, my golden rule? Never kill a human? But these two? And that stupid bitch? They so deserve to die. Mark my words Sheriff, I am going to be the one to do it. I'll kill you and your chicken shit accomplice here, and I'll do it with a damn smile on my face."

"Yeah, ditto, what Sam just said."

"Sheriff?"

"Relax Smith, he ain't getting out of here. Look, why don't you go and get some fresh air, you look kind of pale."

"Must be… all that… estrogen…"

"Shut your stupid mouth! You won't be making smart ass comments once the infection takes hold again. Maybe I'll come by and watch when you take your first bite out of…."

"Smith! Get the hell out of here before I lose my temper and kick your ass!"

"Okay, okay Sheriff. I've… I've just never seen any of this up close before. This isn't supposed to happen."

"No it's not. But egging these poor boys on and taunting them about their deaths? They don't deserve that. These two have caused quite a ruckus but it'll be over soon and we can get back to normal."

"Normal? You call this freak show normal?"

"I'm gonna just go for a walk now Sheriff."

"Yeah, good idea Smith. Take your time and don't come back in here alright?"

* * *

"Okay, I give up. Why… are you still… here Sheriff? You wanna take a shot at me too? Uh, I think maybe my left ankle is still pain free. Sam? Okay, gonna sit down now."

"Dean?"

"S'okay Sam... just need a minute..."

"Alright bro, try and take it easy. And yeah, what gives Sheriff? You got something you want to say to us? How you're sorry but we are strangers so we're expendable? Save it, we don't want your pity you…"

"Shut up for a damn minute would ya? I… I didn't want to say this in front of Smith."

"Say what?"

"Is what you said before true? Do you actually know how to hunt and kill these kinds of things? Can you and your brother really help end this?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Thank God."

"What… are you saying you're on our side?"

"This nightmare has been going on far too long. And Adele… that bitch has more power in this damn town than I do. I couldn't let on to Smith, just like the rest of the town he's been brainwashed into thinking this is all fine and dandy.

I try to warn as many people as I can, I do, I tell them to just keep on driving, to put this stupid place in their rear view mirrors. But, damn it, they never listen. And if they do, that stupid bitch starts the waterworks and they are putty in her hands. Hell, I didn't even know you two were in town. She leads them purposely to their deaths. Innocent, unsuspecting people. I just… I want it to stop. Too much killing; too much death. What can I do, what can we do to stop it?"

"First, we need to know everything you do about when and how this started. Then we need to come up with a plan."

"Okay. And we'll have to do it quick. Your brother is unconscious, and I have the feeling that when he wakes up it won't be your brother we have to deal with."

"Dean? Shit."

* * *

**TBC... Thanks for stopping by. Remember, reviews are an awesome motivator! ;) Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Yes, I know, and I am sorry it's taken this long for a new chapter, and not a very long one at that. I hope you are still enjoying this and are willing to wait for chapters to come up. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and encouragement for this story, I hope that this latest installment won't disappoint! Take care and thanks as always for stopping by and having a little looksee! :)**

* * *

"Okay, well, first things first Sheriff, could you let me out of here?"

"In a minute Sam, gotta go lock up first, if Smith comes back and sees you loose, he'll go running straight to Adele, and that is the LAST thing we need."

"And you don't think he'll get suspicious if he can't open the damn door to get in?"

"Shit. Doesn't matter. He's probably with her right now. Hang tight, be right back."

* * *

"Thanks. What about Dean?"

"He'll be safe enough in there for now. He might not be fine but he's still alive. And hell, if what you say is true, if there's a snowball's chance that this nightmare can be stopped, I will be damned if I am going to let one more person die on my watch!"

"Sheriff, what happened here? What's the story with Adele? How did she manage to take control of things?"

"It's long and twisted son. Let's just say she is the one who started this whole thing."

"What? How?"

"No one really knows."

"Any truth in what she was trying to spin to us? Her husband, did those things get him?"

"Yes, that part is true. But Sam, she hated that man. And not entirely for no reason. He was bad to the core, more times than I can count did I get called out to their place, just to have her decide to not file any charges. It was, shall we say, a volatile relationship.

She always spouted that she wished he was dead; that he was nothing but a monster; that she was gonna find a way to be rid of him for good. I tried to convince her to get out, to have him thrown in jail and not take matters on herself, but she would just smile and shake her head.

And then one day she just… changed. It was eerie, she wasn't mad or upset anymore. She seemed, well, she seemed happy."

"Did she know what was going to happen to him?"

"The next time there was a full moon they came for him. She made them come…"

"Wait, hold up a minute. Are you saying that she summoned them here? That she somehow called on them to get rid of her husband?"

"I know, it sounds crazy."

"Not really. Dean and I have dealt with this kind of shit before, too many times. People making deals and before they realize it, things spin way out of control. And fast."

"Most of us thought she was loony after hearing her tale about flying monsters taking her husband away. I figured she had killed him but hell if I could find any evidence to support it. He was just gone. But.."

"But what Sheriff? What convinced you otherwise?"

"She decided to call a town meeting, said we were all in danger, that they would be coming for us. It was the most bizarre thing I've ever seen or heard in my life. We all just sat there, unable to speak or move as she went on to tell us what she had done; what had happened to her husband. And then she told us that we would have to find a way to satisfy the creatures so that she would hold up her end of the deal; so that the whole town wouldn't suffer the same fate."

"Sheriff, you okay? Need to take a break?"

"Oh, uh, no Sam, I'm okay. It's just… well it's unbelievable isn't it? And that's exactly what one of the townspeople in that meeting thought. He stormed out of there spouting cusses and insults at her and she just smiled and said.. I'll never forget it Sam, she said 'Sacrifice number one taken care of and I didn't even have to break a nail.'.

"What happened?"

"They came. They took that poor man away to God knows where. And that is when we all paid attention to the crazy lady in the town hall. That's when we listened as she told us her plan; how no one else here had to suffer the same fate as that poor soul who wandered into the night. We always have passers through in our town, and it was decided that evening that they would be the ones. God help me we all, even me, we all agreed. Strangers would be led out into the night to satisfy those flying bastards, or the whole town would meet the same end."

"How long Sheriff. How long has this been going on? How long!"

"Too long son. Too damn long."

"Well, I swear to you right here and now that no one else is going to die because of that bitch. This ends. Now."

"But how Sam? How do we stop it?"

"Dean mentioned a cave. That he could see where those things are, that they wanted him to go there. Is there anything like that around the town? Any caves? You're smiling so is that a yes?"

"Yeah, I know a place like that close to here."

"Tell me where it is Sheriff and maybe we can end this."

"I ain't gonna tell you Sam."

"What? Why not?"

"I figure it's about time I started acting like the god damn Sheriff again that's why. I'm not going to tell you how to get there, I am damn well going to show you!"

* * *

**TBC.. thanks for reading... until next time!... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. Yes, it's been a while. I won't promise on a speedy update again because that never seems to work out. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all of you who have read and continue to read this batty tale. I appreciate it very much!**

* * *

"Sheriff, I really don't think that's a good idea. We have no idea what we'll find or what we'll be up against.."

"Exactly. So if you think I'm going to let you go out there alone without backup you're crazy."

"Huh."

"What is it?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. You just, well, just sounded like Dean there. He has spent his whole damn life protecting me from the evils in the world and…."

"Then let me help you be the one to protect him this time son."

"Yeah, okay. We need to stop by our motel room first, gotta get some weapons."

"Uh, we have lots of guns here."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure regular guns won't do much. Let's go."

"Regular guns?"

"S...Smmy?"

"Dean?"

"H…hurry mmman, so h..hungry.."

"Shit. Okay dude, we're going. Sheriff, will this cell hold him?"

"I sure as hell hope so."

* * *

"Holy mother of… what is all this stuff Sam?"

"Every different way we've learned to kill various pieces of crap. You name it, it's here."

"Yeah, I can see that. Do you know what'll work on big bad bats though?"

"Not a damn clue so grab a duffle, we're taking it all."

* * *

"Deeean… oh Deeeean….wakey wakey…"

"Mmmm… Sam?"

"Sorry tough guy, it's just me."

"G..great… what..where's Sam?"

"Open the cell Smith."

"What? Is that a good idea?"

"He's still weak. I just wanna torture him a bit. Have some fun."

"Don't….do it Smith… don't wanna hurt… you… don't… shit, close the damn door!"

"Thank you Smith. Dean, you've caused me all kinds of trouble. From what Smith tells me it sounds like the Sheriff has lost his balls. Too bad, I really didn't want to kill him but now, what choice do I have?"

"Wait, you're going to kill the sheriff? I don't know Adele… you can't..."

"Shut up Smith, you aren't calling the shots here, I am."

"Where's Sam… bitch."

"Sorry but little Sam is gone, left you here to rot. He knows he can't save you Dean, nothing and no one can, so why don't you be a good little batboy and feed?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"What's the matter? Not such a smart ass now, are you? Awwww, you look so sad. Don't worry, I'm here to help you. See, I know that you are starving… I know, I can see it in your eyes… I can hear it in your voice… but don't worry, I'm going to fix that. You will feel better soon, I promise."

"But we don't… who are we going to get now? It's almost sundown and you said…"

"I know what I said Smith, and it still holds true. It was really good of you to come and get me, this will never do. Sheriff marched Dean's meal right out the door. So what are we going to do about that?"

"S..Smmith… run man… just high tail it outta here…"

"What? No way, I ain't leaving her alone with you."

"You need to run…. NOW damn it!"

"Sorry Smith, but he's right."

"I don't understand. Hey, what the hell? Put the gun down Adele. What are you doing?"

"Well, he's gotta feed on someone don't he? And I had hoped it would be his meddling brother but as you said yourself, we're on a timeline here so I guess I'll have to improvise."

"Don't you do it… you bitch!"

"You'll thank me in about… oh… thirty minutes when you can't stand the hunger anymore."

"_ please, don't do this."

"RUN SMITH!"

"God! You… you shot me!"

"Damn right…"

"Don't lock me in here with him!"

"I'm gonna kill you… you skanky bitch! Let him go, he's got nothing to do with this!"

"Sorry Smith, but remember this is the Sheriff's fault, not mine. Well boys, time for me to go, have to track down those two before they cause me more trouble. Enjoy your appetizer Dean."

"WAIT! Come back! Don't… Shit! "

"I… I told you to run damn it…"

"Shut up. And stop staring at me like that."

"Not staring at _you_ man, just that juicy, red, delicious looking blood of yours."

* * *

**TBC... Thanks for stopping by! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there! I really, really, REALLY am going to try and finish this one up in the next couple of weeks and I am soooo sorry for all of the loooooong delays between chapters. As always, thank you to those who are still tuning in and for all of your wonderful reviews and comments, they mean soooooo very much! I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

"How much further?"

"Just up the next ridge, and another mile or so down the dirt road. Try not to worry son, we'll get there in time."

"I hope you're right, you didn't see Dean when he was hopped up with bat juice running through him. He… He actually slit open his own arm just to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. I've… I've got to save him Sheriff."

"You will… _we_ will."

* * *

"S..smith, come a little closer, I promise I won't bite."

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEEEEEASE! Look Dean, you have to fight this okay? You don't really want to kill me, I know you don't. God, I'm sorry, I just… Christ, I thought we were saving the town."

"You mean saving your own asses don't you? Pathetic and weak."

"Just… just think about your brother okay? Remember Sam? He… he wouldn't want you to do this right?"

"Sam? Where is he?"

"I don't know, took off with the Sheriff somewhere."

"Shit. Fricken bat assholes are… ugh… they won't shut up! They are trolling around in my head, they are telling me… oh… ha ha! Stupid flying rats! I know where you are and now I know where Sam is!"

"Wh…what are you talking about?"

"The cave. They want… they want me to come to the cave… oh, and I'm gonna…"

"How? We're locked up in a stupid jail cell! And shit, this gunshot hurts like a…"

"… like a son of a bitch? Yeah, I know. Just…suck it up sunshine, it ain't no picnic for me either what with trying to resist the urge to sink my teeth into your damn flesh. So, do you have a piece of metal?"

"What?"

"You… damn it… we don't… have much time Smith so just… man, this blows."

"What's going on?"

"I… it's getting harder to control the urge man so unless you wanna become the main course, compliments of yours truly, you better start checking you damn pockets! Ugh! Shit, hurry Smith!"

* * *

"There! "

"Yeah, I see it. Huh, well that's a perfect place for our bat friends to set up roost. Alright, we better get moving before sunset, something tells me we won't get another chance."

"Right, okay, let's do this. For Dean, and all those poor folks who already got… damn it…"

"Focus Sheriff and stay sharp okay? You in the game?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I'm fine."

"There you go again, sounding like Dean. It's kind of creepy."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's good, it's a weird kind of feeling, like he is with me on this hunt, like always."

"We'll fix this son, believe that."

* * *

"How about a paperclip? Dean? Can you hear me? You okay?"

"Son of a… AHHHHH… I'm okay… frick, my damn back… quick Smith, give me the damn thing."

"Alright, alright… here…"

"See, it's true, I'm... damn it... awesome! Piece of cake and a lesson to y..you folks in law enforcement, never leave your clips unattended. Shit... breathe Dean, just breathe... think of S..sssammy... Smith, you hightail it outta here and… frick... HURRY! NOW!"

"Dean?"

"Mmmmmm..."

"Holy shit!"

"S..sssmith, come back! Where you going? Please, I'm starving!"

"Stay away from me!"

* * *

"Give me the flashlight. Shit."

"Oh my God. How many do you figure are in there?"

"Too many. Okay, you stay here while I go in."

"Are you crazy?"

"Huh, probably, but I'm gonna bet fire should do the trick. Dean shot one after he got cut by its claws and it just kind of exploded. I figure that's how the infection gets in, through an open wound. Anyway, I got some lighter fluid so I douse the perimeter with it, fire a flare and hopefully that'll do the trick and we have ourselves a bat barbecue."

"Hopefully?"

"Well if you got a better plan Sheriff I am all ears. No? Okay, so are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be Sam."

* * *

**TBC... only a couple more chapters to go! Thanks for stopping by! :D **


	15. Final Chapter

**Hello everyone! Okay, so I think this is the finale of this tale... although, I may do a tiny epilogue if anyone is interested (let me know). Thank you to all who have taken time to read this... Sorry it took so long to complete. I hope you will enjoy and I appreciate all who have reviewed, it truly means so much! Thanks again!**

* * *

"Sam!"

"Sheriff, I'm a little busy right now, what is it?"

"Just a heads up you better get the lead out and finish up, I see headlights in the distance and I'll give you one guess who else knows about this place…"

"Shit. Adele."

"Right. I'll stall her, you just get about the barbecuing."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

"SMITH! WAIT! I need… umph..damn it Dean… get up… just suck it up and move… yeah, what's the big deal, so what if you got fricken bat wings protruding through your damn back… just another day in the life….

PLEASE! WAIT! I need your help! Please! Let me in! I… I'm okay right now… promise."

"No way Dean! Sorry but whatever you're planning, you're on your own, you are _not_ getting in my car! You don't know, you didn't see yourself, you were two seconds away from taking a piece out of me!"

"Yeah okay, I get that. Just… can you make it to the cave? S..s…sammy…. shit… Sam and the Sheriff, they're gonna need all the help they can… damn it… all the help they can get…. Please…"

"No. I've gone through enough of shit already with that bitch Adele SHOOTING ME! Good luck Dean, you'll need it, I'm getting the hell out of this shithole."

"But.. Smith! SMMMMITH! Son of a bitch! Come back!... Damn, stupid ass… I hope your gunshot wound gets infected!… I hate fricken walking…"

* * *

"Well, well, well… Sheriff. Or, should I just call you traitor? Now, tell me where Sam is… before I kill you where you stand."

"Where did you… wait, is that Smith's gun?"

"This? Uh, yeah… sorry to say that Deputy Smith is let's see, oh my, look at the time… I'm sure Dean is taking really good care of him about now."

"You bitch."

"I can't tell you how much that _doesn't_ hurt. You've really screwed this up Sheriff, for all of us! Now… where is he?"

"The only thing I ever screwed up was ever listening to a crazy woman, bent on revenge. Stop this now Adele, before any more innocent people get hurt."

"Little late to play the sympathy card don't you think?"

"I'm not proud of what I've done but I'm through looking the other way. No more. Besides, I'm thinking tonight will be the end of it. Sam is going to make sure of that."

"I don't think so Sheriff. I see the way you're eyeing the entrance to the cave, I'm guessing our boy is in there. I'll just go and take care of him. We are on a time schedule after all."

"SAM! ADELE IS….."

* * *

"There it is… Christ, shut up already, I'm here… enough with the monologue you bastards… I made it.. I made it… I… I okay… you can do this… don't give in to it… just find Sam.. he… he must have figure out… damn it… breathe through it Dean… just stay here and keep an eye open… whatever you do… don't go in… just…

wait, is that...shit, is that a cop car? Frick… is that Adele? With a damn gun pointed at the sheriff?"

* * *

"Sheriff, we're all set, just get the… oh... Adele… crawled out from under the rock did you?"

"Sam? Damn it… alright Dean, no way that skanky whore gets out of this still breathing… Huh, pretty sure I can take care of that… I wonder if the flesssh of a bitch tastes better than… frick, way to channel your inner batboy."

"Boy, you and your brother, two peas in a pod huh? Well, hate to burst your bubble but your brother is gone, made a nice snack out of Smith back at the jail so better get used to being the brother of a damn bat."

"Ah hell.. okay, so much for laying low… you ain't hurting my brother..."

"You're lying."

"Whatever Sam, believe me, don't believe me, I don't really care and it doesn't really matter. Fact is, I can't have you just waltz in here and ruin my gig. And Sheriff, I see you there… step away from that bag. Now."

"Do what she says Sheriff."

"I'd listen to Sam if I were you.

So Sam, as much as I would have loved to see Dean chomp down on you, I guess I'll just have to be old fashioned and put a hole in your head."

"Adele, please, put the gun down."

"Sheriff, I am tired of listening to your incessant rambling."

* * *

"Time to move man... get to Sam... get to... Dean… time to move!"

"HEY! REMEMBER ME… BITCH?"

(gun discharges)

"SHERIFF!"

"I'm… I'm okay Sam…. just nicked me. Help Dean."

"Hi Adele… like what you see, what your revenge has done? That's the last time you hurt anyone you piece of shit!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Dean! DEAN!"

"I can feel your blood pumping Adele… I can… mmmmm… didn't I say that I would take a bite out of you? Well, I hate to say I told you so but..."

"SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP! GET HIM OFF ME! PLEASE!"

"No one is going to help you, you did this to yourself!"

"Wait! Just... just look over there Dean, look at the Sheriff, he's... he's ready… he's bleeding… he's… waiting for you…"

"I... I... can smell his blood... mmmm... so hungry..."

"That's it... just... go and get it, it's there for the taking, already flowing out."

"Yeah… you're... you're right. OHHHHHHHH SHERIFF, can I see you for a second?... Don't be... just stay there..."

"DEAN! STOP IT BRO!"

"Oomph… Get off me Sam! I… I can't stop it… so hungry… hungry…"

"Sheriff! Get the flare gun and shoot it in the cave! NOW! I can't hold him back much longer!"

"Adele! Sam! She's getting away!"

"That won't matter much if you're dead! JUST SHOOT THE DAMN GUN! NOW!"

"AHHHHHH! Frick! S….sorry S'mmy… can't fight it… have to… f… forgive me…"

"SAM!"

"I'm okay... just hurry up!"

"Yeah, don't worry Sheriff, little Sammy here is okay, just a little knock on the head... he'll be fine... it's _yourself_ you should worry about..."

"D..Dean… please man, don't… you don't want to do this bro…"

"But I do Sam… gotta make it stop… won't hurt you, could never hurt _you_ but I don't give a shit about lawman over there…"

(flare fires)

"Finally, thank God."

SCREEEEEEEECH

"NO!"

"DEAN! Sheriff, get down! Dean, you hear me?"

"Shit… what the hell?"

"Bat barbecue dude."

"Bat what? Ugh, don't feel so good S'mmy…"

"I know, but we gotta move, they are royally pissed now."

"Sheriff! We gotta move… NOW!"

"You don't have to say it twice Sam!"

"Christ, they're right behind us… get in the car!"

"S'm? what's… what the hell, what are they doing?"

"Huh, I don't... they aren't even _trying_ to get to us."

"Well, would you look at that, kinda reminds me of Bat Out Of Hell... on fire... I mean... they're lit up like a damn Christmas tree..."

"Yeah but I think it worked, they're dropping... except that one... what's it doing?"

"Well well well... look at that... huh, it's headed straight for Adele. She shoulda hightailed it while she had the chance. You know what I always say S'mmy..."

"What?"

"Payback's a bitch."

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
